She keeps me Warm
by Fb-PHE13
Summary: Simmons knows Skye is going through a hard time after Ward's betrayal, but she can't deny the feelings she has for her, but she's afraid that she'll only hurt Skye more. She just can't stay away, especially now that Skye is hurting.


Simmons was heading back to her bunk late that night. Fitz had retreated to his bunk earlier because of his exhaustion from working on the Bus all day, but Simmons wanted to make sure everything was alright in the lab. She was still deeply rattled by Ward's betrayal, but she was more concerned about Skye. Though she wouldn't admit it, she stayed late in the lab to try and get her worried mind off of her.

She was worried about how Skye was taking the fact Ward was HYDRA, and it didn't help her suppress her worry when she didn't see Skye the rest of the day. It only made her even more concerned. So, as she headed back to her bunk, she made a detour to go past Skye's, just to do a small check.

What she wasn't expecting was to hear Skye crying.

Simmons stopped outside the door and hesitated, raising a fist to it. She bit her bottom lip before knocking softly and whispered, "Skye, dear, can I come in?"

She heard sniffling, and a Skye faintly replied, "Yeah…" Simmons swallowed and glanced around before sliding open the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her, seeing Skye curled up on her bunk with her hands pressed to her face to hide the tears.

Simmons sat down on the bed, and was startled when Skye sat up and buried herself against her, crying softly onto Simmons's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Skye and held her close, getting over her surprise quickly. "It's alright, Skye," she murmured softly.

Skye gave a small, harsh laugh. "No it's not," she mumbled.  
"How could I have been so blind?"

Simmons then realized why Skye was distraught, and she felt sympathetic. The poor thing was played once more by the person she loved. For a moment, Simmons was angry at Ward and Miles, but it soon disappeared. "He tricked us all," she explained, her voice sad.

"I thought he was so much better…" Skye trailed off and sighed, leaning against Simmons. "I guess I just kinda hoped I wouldn't make the same mistake again, you know?" She shook her head irritably. "I guess I really do just make the same stupid mistakes over and over again."

The comment surprised Simmons, and she gently chided, "That doesn't sound like the Skye I know." _And love_, she thought silently.

Skye leaned back, glancing at her sadly. "Maybe you just don't know me that well."

Simmons looked down at her hands, unable to bear the thought that her Skye was just a fake; just like Ward. She suddenly felt her face heating up, and she hoped she wasn't blushing. _Not _my _Skye_, she reminded herself.

Skye tipped her head, noticing color flushing into Simmons's cheeks. "You okay there?"

She raised her head, the color brightening as Skye continued to stare at her. She suddenly felt self-conscious, and was having a harder time focusing on everything around them. "Um, yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Skye snorted, not believing for a second that Simmons was telling the truth, but she didn't feel like pestering her about it. "Whatever, then," she muttered, looking away.

Simmons flinched, hearing a bitter note in her tone. She felt bad, but she didn't know how to approach the situation. Her feelings were all in a jumble whenever she was around Skye, and it drove her crazy. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Skye's eyes softened, and she felt bad for snapping. She buried herself against her, surprising the biochemist, but Simmons smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug. After a brief period of silence, she whispered into Simmons's neck, "You smell like safety and home." Simmons smiled softly, her heart picking up pace as Skye raised her head and pressed her forehead against Simmons's, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, for everything, Jem."

"Anytime," Simmons replied, then hesitated before adding, "That's what friends are for, right?" It was a wonder Skye didn't notice her pounding heart, how much she was trying to suppress the urge to kiss her then and there.

Skye pulled away, arms still wrapped around Simmons, and eyed the biochemist. She was hesitating, and Simmons started to panic inwardly. Maybe she had pushed her luck… "Well, yeah…" Skye finally said, and paused again for another moment. Simmons's breath caught in her throat; she didn't know how Skye saw her, and she was afraid she blew it. It was too early; too soon after Ward's betrayal to be doing this. "But what if I wanted to be more than friends?"

Simmons let out a relieved giggle, not caring if the smile that just exploded onto her face was that of an idiot's. "I'm perfectly fine with that," she said honestly, and Skye grinned as well.

"Good, 'cause I've wanted to do this for a while now." Skye pulled Simmons close and pressed her lips gently against hers. "I love you, Jem."

"I love you too, Skye," Simmons whispered, before kissing her again. "I've always loved you."


End file.
